The 59th Hunger Games  A Way Home
by December's Musicbox
Summary: When Kitra Evok gets reaped, she will do anything in her power to get home. Even if the odds are against her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

**I know most of you only subscribe to this author alert because of The Mark of Athena, but if you like the Hunger Games, I'll ask you to please review. **

**I get sad when I don't get reviews on other stories that I've written. It doesn't give me motivation to keep writing the next chapter of Mark of Athena :(**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I've just woken. My sister and brother lay on identical beds on either side of me, still sleeping.

Reaping day. The one day of the year I positively loathe. What would I give to shove the idea in the Capitol's face and give their precious, rich children a chance to slaughter one another. I've been lucky these past years. I haven't been picked to be a tribute. Being 14 and the child of a previous victor, my name is becoming more and more likely to be drawn. The Capitol loves that. Children of victors being chosen. I don't have to worry about my younger brother, Skid, just yet, who is 10, but my older sister Lianna may be another story. She's 16 but not as strong as I am. I'm the one who runs around the small factory where we work, lifting things like boxes of music chips in shapes of footstools, assorted ornaments and even picture frames for the Capitol that my sister invented. She sits down with a large notebook employed to design. No, I decide. They wouldn't get a fight out of her. They'd prefer me. I'm sure of it.

I look to Lianna who has just woken, her eyes are glazing over with tears and I put a finger to my lips. _Don't cry._ I mouth to her. She nods. I think she knows that one of us will be chosen today and not by chance. I swing my legs out of bed and Lianna does the same, careful not to wake Skid.

We pad out to the front of the house where the hot, summer air greets us and Lianna begins to sob.

'No, no Li.' I whisper, stroking her hair.

'I-I d-don't want us t-to be chosen.' She cries.

'Li, I'm going to volunteer if you get chosen. You know that right?'

Her eyes widen and you can tell she doesn't know what to say because she starts sputtering protests.

I just shake my head and walk back inside, leaving her alone on the porch.

My father sits at the big, wooden table with a cup of the rare coffee he so enjoys.

I hug him good morning and he hugs me back tightly and says 'May the odds be in your favor.'

I squeeze my eyes shut knowing full well, the odds will _not _be in my favor.

I break away from the hug and he offers me breakfast. I cook myself up some bacon and bread, a rarity even for a victor of district three. Lianna comes in, looking dazed and hugs our father, he doesn't wish the odds in her favor though, he just looks solemn. He thinks Lianna's name will be reaped. Even if it is, it wouldn't matter.

My mother comes into the room looking very tired, with bags under her eyes. She greets us with a tight hug.

Lianna and I leave to get dressed, and I know what's coming,

'Kitra I won't let you do this.'

'You won't really have a choice, will you? If I volunteer you can't do anything about it.'

'Then I volunteer if you get reaped.'

'You won't. You don't want to go in.'

'I- what? You don't want to either!' She exclaims.

'I will if I have to.' I say.

We get dressed in silence.

I'm wearing a simple emerald green dress with a white saturn bow at the waist, the dress goes just above my knees and has small sleeves.

Lianna is wearing a sky blue skirt that clings to her skin and gathers at the knees to she has to walk like a penguin. I can't help but giggle as she attempts to walk normally. She frowns at me, pouting and it's almost normal now, we haven't fought or offered our lives to one another.

I tie my hair up so my short ponytail only just touches my shoulders and do the same thing for Lianna.

We walk to square, it's big, too big for the amount of children in District Three, we fit in with lots of space to spare. I stand with my friend Skyler, who is oblivious to my nervousness, due to her own.

Mother and Skid are further back, with the rest of the parents and younger children.

The escort for District Three, the Mayor and the 4 victors stand on the stage, including my father.

The Mayor gives his annual speech of the history of Panam and District Three then passes the crackling microphone over to a short woman by the name of Sintia Applecross.

She greets us with forced excitement and with a flourish of her hand reaches into the orb marked, _GIRLS_ and pulls out a slip of paper. I can practically feel the deep intake of breath from the crowd as she reads, 'Kitra Evok.'

**Hey look down. **

**Further down.**

***Review***


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I can think to do I glare over my shoulder to Lianna, who is already crying. I shake my head, vigorously and she nods, she won't be volunteering. I nod back and the crowd parts for me, I hug my Skyler and manage to move my legs to walk to the stage where I can see my Father shaking his head, hand over his mouth. He thought it would be Li. My heart is pounding and I have a lump in my throat, but I can't cry. I won't. I reach the stage, flogged by peacekeepers and climb the three steps to reach the top. Sintia greets me with a flashing smile and announces to the crowd, 'Kitra Evok everyone!' A round of applause reaches my ears, which is probably worse than no applause at all, because the tears are threatening to make an appearance again.

'Boys turn!' Sintia says shrilly. She picks a slip of paper and shouts, 'Zeeke Eltron!'

I rack my brain, trying to think if I know him, I recognize his face and the name sounds familiar but he was never in any of my classes in school, so I think I'm safe, I'm almost positive I don't know him, which would make it easier if I was made to kill him. We shake hands and face back towards the crowd.

The crowd is muttering with disapproval but I don't quite know why. Zeeke isn't young, he must be about 16 or 17, so what is it about? I turn to face my father and he looks at me sadly, then cocks his head to his left where the Mayor is standing. The Mayor! Zeeke is the Mayor's son! Oh no, the odds are _defiantly _not in my favor. With Zeeke as the other District Three tribute, all the silver parachutes filled with gifts will go to him. The sponsors will fall over each other to get to him, at least, the ones from district three will, wanting to please the Mayor. My dress flutters around my knees and I look down at it, so I don't have to face the solum crowd.

The peacekeepers now have their hands around my arms and they're marching me toward the building so I can say goodbye to my family and friends. I don't have to say goodbye to my father, he'll be coming with me, it's Lianna and Mother and Skid I must say goodbye to. I am shoved into a room and almost five seconds later my family bursts in.

My mother has never been the strongest, she always cries when the tributes from district three get killed in the Hunger Games. She is crying now and holding my face in her hands. I'm blinking back tears because I know even if I stop before I go out, the tears will show on my face when the cameras are at the train station.

'You can win,' Skid says, softly. 'I know it.'

I break away from my mother and kneel in front of Skid, 'and I will. I'll win Skid.' He hugs me and I pat him on the back, while he cries into my chest.

I move on to Lianna, I kiss her forehead and take her hands in mine, 'Take care of them Li. Ok?'

She blinks fiercely and nods.

The peacekeepers are here.

I hug each one of them again and cry, 'I love you! I love you!'

But they're gone before they can hear it.

I'm convinced no one else will come and see me, when Skyler pops her head around the door.

'Sky!' I yelp and hug her.

'Oh, Kitra...' She trails off with tears in her eyes.

'Skyler, don't you dare cry,' I warn her, 'I've had enough of that already.'

She gives a choked laugh and shakes her head, 'I thought it would be Lianna.'

'I didn't,' I say quietly. 'It wouldn't have mattered anyway.'

'Why?'

'I was going to volunteer if she was reaped.'

'Oh, Kitra,' She says again.

I look up to the ceiling, blinking back tears. The very stubborn tears that won't budge from under my eyelids. I breathe in shakily and look back to Skyler.

'Tell the others I said goodbye.' I'm referring to our small group of friends at school. The four of us are usually always together. They won't be coming in though. We'll be gone before they get the chance.

She nods and once again the Peacekeepers are here, one group to take Skyler away, and one for me.

'Bye Sky.' I say, it was something we would say when we were little, we thought it was hilarious, the rhyme.

'In a bit, Kit.' She says back, a sad smile on her face.

She's gone.


End file.
